


Of Course The World Would End On A Tuesday

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Mitch thinks that the world is finally coming to an end.





	Of Course The World Would End On A Tuesday

“Of course the world would end on a Tuesday,” Mitch declared as he came back into the apartment from his run.

Auston sighed, from where he was sitting on the couch. He loved Mitch but ever since they had been knocked out of the playoffs he had been driving Auston crazy. “Oh?” He mused, thinking to himself sarcastically ‘do tell me all about it’.

“The worlds ending and all you have to say about it is “Oh!” Mitch exclaimed heading for the fridge.

Before Auston could answer though, an outraged shout came from the fridge direction.

And then silence.

“Mitch?” Auston called.

Still silence.

Auston got up off the couch and headed for the kitchen, to find Mitch standing at the fridge, his forehead pressed against it.

“Mitch?”

Mitch muttered something inaudible.

Auston reached out, hand tugging at Mitch’s shoulder. Mitch came willingly.

“What’s wrong?” Auston asked.

“We’re all out of Gatorade,” Mitch pouted.

Auston bit back the comment that that was cause Mitch had drank them all and never went grocery shopping. Mostly because he had a feeling that wasn’t really what was wrong. “Come here,” he said pulling Mitch into a hug.

They stood there in the kitchen for a bit before Mitch finally pulled away. “Thank you,”

Auston smiled at him. “You never did tell me why the word was ending.”

Mitch’s gaze shifted away from him. “The convenience store I always stop at was out of Skittles.”

Auston couldn’t hold back a laugh. “That’s what this is all about?”

A blush was beginning to form on Mitch’s face and he tried to escape but Auston caught him.

“You know we’re running low on a few things what do you say we go shopping? I just happen to know a place that sells both Gatorade and Skittle and maybe we can stop the world from ending?”

Mitch punched him in the shoulder but laughed none the less. Auston was relived to see him happy again and all that it had taken was Auston actually listening to him.


End file.
